


Les Sakamaki, mes frères

by AngelChan69



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: M/M, Mon OC a 9 ans
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelChan69/pseuds/AngelChan69
Summary: Yume se retrouve à vivre avec ses frères, suivez son aventure.





	Les Sakamaki, mes frères

PDV de Yume

Bonjour je m'appelle Yume et je suis la fille de Karl heinz j'ai 9 ans et mon paternel m'a dit que j'allais déménager avec mes « frères » je ne l'ai ai jamais vue mais ce que je sais c'est que ce sont des vampires eux aussi...

Mon père m'emmena dans leur chalet. J'étais un peu triste de devoir le quitter, lui qui m'avais élevé jusqu'ici, mais c'est pour mon bien... enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait dit...

La limousine s'arrêta devant un grand chalet, plutôt lugubre... Mon père ouvrit le portail et je vis un immense jardin, d'au moins plusieurs hectares. Les grillages étaient entourés de roses blanches, elles étaient magnifiques... on entra dans ce gigantesque chalet et nous tombons sur un grand hall d'entrée

Un garçon arriva, j'imagine que c'était un de mes frères, ou un major d'homme vu ces habits...

??? -Bonjour père.  
Papa -Bonjour Reiji, bon je ne vais passer par quatre chemins. Voici Yume, votre sœur. Vous allez vous occuper d'elle, je n'ai plus le temps pour ça 

Il me poussa vers lui et disparut aussitôt. Je me retournai pour voir si il avait belle et bien disparu... je me retourna vers le garçon les larmes aux yeux.

Reiji -*en panique* Non ne pleure pas...     

Il me tapota la tête, il ne sait pas comment réagir mais ça avais suffit à me calmer...

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu <3  
> Dites moi si ça vous plaît^^


End file.
